


Far Longer Than Forever

by AdorableDoom



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10131935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableDoom/pseuds/AdorableDoom
Summary: There's a dream Bastila has sometimes but this time it's different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Every so often I get really emo about Revan and Bastila. This is the result of that.

    There's a dream Bastila has sometimes.  
    Not every night but every so often, maybe more now that she's gotten older. "I'm getting old," Revan would sigh from time to time, morosely fingering the strands of silver that had cropped up in her dark mess of hair. Strands that no one would have even noticed had she not pointed them out. Bastila had rolled her eyes, looping her arms around Revan's waist and resting her chin on her wife's shoulder.  
    She could still feel the warmth of her. Even all these years later. "Oh yes," she had agreed solemnly, "you're positively ancient." Revan had shot her a half hearted glare which Bastila had kissed away. Revan had never gotten old.  
   Sometimes Bastila tried to image her as an old woman but finds that she can't. In the dream she's standing in the doorway of the little house on Talravin where she had raised her son. Their son. Talravin was a quiet little place. Painfully dull.  
    As a child, Bastila had longed to be somewhere else, anywhere else. Afterwards, Bastila found she liked the quiet. "Bastila!" a joyful voice called out. And there, standing near the low garden wall, dark hair shining in the brilliant afternoon sun and her dark eyes bright with laughter and joy was Revan.  
   The hero.  
   The traitor.  
   The villain.  
   The savior.  
   Revan.  
   Her Revan.  
   Returned to her at last.  
   She's smiling, arms outstretched. Bastila runs to her, half blinded by tears of joy. Revan catches her easily enough, sweeps Bastila up off the ground and spins her around the way she had often done all those years ago. Bastila clings to her, locking her arms around Revan's neck. Terrified that if she let go for even a moment her wife would disappear.  
Revan kisses her like the world is ending. It was how she did everything. Desperate, passionate, as if the universe was waiting in the wings for the chance to snatch her happiness away. "Where have you been?" Bastila half sobbed when they broke apart at last. Revan opened her mouth to say something only to close it and shake her head. "It doesn't matter now," she always said in the dream. "I'm here now. And I'm not going anywhere. I promise." And each time, Bastila woke alone.  
    This time, however, the dream is different.  
    It starts the same way. Bastila standing in the doorway. Revan standing near the low garden wall, beaming at her. Waiting for her. Bastila runs into her arms and Revan catches her as she always did. When they finally pull apart from each other without ever really leaving the other's embrace, Revan thumbs Bastila's tears away.  
"It's time to go now," Revan said, her voice strange. Sorrowful almost. Regretful. Go? Bastila wants to say. Time to go where?  
   She wants to ask these things.  
   She should ask these things.  
   She does not ask these things.  
   Revan is right, she knows. Although how Bastila knows this, much less what exactly it is that she knows, she couldn't say. It is time for her to go. Bastila nodded, letting Revan link their arms together. Revan was smiling at her, beaming warmly and welcomingly though her eyes seemed sad.  
   She often smiled like that at the end.  
   Together, the two of them make their way down the small winding path leading them away from the garden. Away from the house. The house. Vaner. It seemed absurd the thought hadn't occurred to Bastila before now.  
She couldn't leave, they couldn't leave. How could they possibly leave Vaner? And Emess? And Bress? And little Reesa?  
    How could they just leave without . . . . "They'll be fine," Revan promised, inclining her head to rest her scarred cheek atop Bastila's head. She had never slowed her pace. Neither for that matter, had Bastila. "They'll understand and they'll be fine."  
And just as she knows it's time for her to go, Bastila knows that those words are true as well. They'll be fine. Vaner, who was so much like the mother he had never known. Vaner who was the very best of both of them. Emess, whom Bastila loved liked her own daughter. Laughing Bress and smiling little Reesa.  
   They would be fine.  
   It was time for her to go.  
   It was time for them to go.   
   Bastila wrapped her arm around Revan's waist while the latter's arm curled around her shoulders as they walked. She had waited so long. So very long. "I've missed you so much," Bastila said softly. Revan tightened her grip on her wife.  
"I know. I know and I'm so sorry but we're together now. And we always will be," Revan said with such certainty that it might have been almost comical if she wasn't so damned serious. And that was true too. They had lost so much. Lost so many people. Had even lost each other.  
   Not now.  
   And not ever again.  
   They had found each other again.  
   One last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the Regina Belle and Jeffery Osbourne's song Far Longer Than Forever from the Swan Princess movie.


End file.
